Back Again
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Her mother had decided that she no longer wanted to take care of her because her boyfriend was now the main priorty which led her to go back to her father. Trish now was in a new place, new school with new people, would she do ok? Parings inside
1. Chapter 1

New Rock/Trish story though I havent finished the other one but this came into my head at work.

Main pairing will be..

*Rock/Trish of course

*Randy/Kelly, maybe Punk/Kelly not made up my mind yet.

*John/Mickie cant seem to pair him up with Nikki thought they are dating

*Eve/Sheamus

*Maryse/Miz

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Trish slowly got out of the taxi and pulled her bag out with her then she paid the man before turning to the house that she had arrived at, taking a deep breath she walked up to the door but stopped her fist from knocking and her mind wondered back to why she was here. Her mother had decided that she no longer wanted to take care of her because her boyfriend was now the main priorty which led her to go back to her father.

Her mother and father had given birth to her and her little sister but soon mother didnt want to be father anymore, the two of them had a choice.

Stay with father or go with mother.

Now Trish loved both her parents and her sister but she choose her mother which caused her sister to say she hated her for Kelly stayed with father, she was always a daddy's girl.

Shaking her head, she knocked on the door and waited, she heard voices and the door slowly opened to reveal a smiling blonde but that smile turned into a frown as the person got a look at who it was.

"Daddy, Its Trish"she called.

Kelly moved back and let Trish walk in before closing the door, she walked passed her father Steve and back to the living room. Steve took his daughter into a hug and smiled down at her, he was glad to see her again so grabbing her bag, he led her upstairs to her. Trish was happy to see her father and sister but she still got the feeling Kelly hated her, that really upset.

In the past they had such a good connection until the day their parents decided to split.

"She does love you Trish but you leaving really did take a toll on her, give it time"Steve said as he saw her frown.

"I know dad but I dont want her to hate me"Trish replied as she sat on the bed.

"Let me talk to her"He answered.

Trish thanked him and her father left her to unpack, once he was gone, she opened the bag and began to place her things around the place. A smile on her face as she finished so she moved out of her room and downstairs but stopped on the fourth step when she heard her father and Kelly, sitting down she didnt want to interupt.

"Please sweety, give her a chance, she is really sad that you hate her" he asked.

"I dont hate her but she left us with that witch and did we get a call no, did she come and visit no"Kelly said.

She knew her sister was right, not once did she contact them only three days ago she did and it had been 8 years since she left with her mother so she really did need to make it up for them. Deep in her thoughts, Trish didnt notice Kelly had left the room and wanted to go to her room but hearing the clicks of her shoes, Trish had looked up as Kelly made it to the stairs.

Both sisters looked at each other before Kelly just walked up pass her, Steve watched his daughters and it broke his heart, he decided a good meal would cheer them both up a little and he needed to talk to Trish about school. Dinner time was very quiet and Steve expected it to be like that, soon Kelly left so he took this time to tell Trish about her school.

"You will going to the same school as Kelly, Ive got you the uniform and the equipment already"

"Thanks dad"she said.

"Its no problem, Ill drive you both down and pick you up so be ready tomorrow"he said with a little laugh.

She nodded and kissed him goodnight before heading to room to sort out her bag then she had bath before changing into her pj's and climbed into her bed but before that she set her alarm.

Next morning, she woke up so fresh, smiling she got dress into her uniform and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. On her way their, she noticed Kelly's door was open so she looked in and saw her sister was brushing her hair. Trish remembered when she was the one who did that for her, shaking her head, she carried onto the bathroom.

Breakfast was nice and she made sure she had everything before her and Kelly got into their Dad's car, the journey was quiet expect for Steve who was talking. Once they were there, Kelly kissed her dad goodbye and left without saying a word to Trish, Steve told her not worry and she should enjoy her first day of school so she kissed him and got out.

First she headed to the office to get her schedule, once she received it and a warm welcome from Vince, Trish headed to her locker. Once their she placed some of her equipment in and walked to her first lesson which was maths, once inside, she noticed Kelly was in there as well but her sister didnt look at her but the girl next to her sister pointed with a confused look, she saw her sister nod.

Not wanting to upset her sister anymore than she had done, Trish moved to the back of the class room and sat next to a blonde haired boy and a brunette.

"So your new here causes I havent seen you around, Im Mickie"the brunette said with a big smile.

"Im Chris Jericho, rock god"

"Yeah sure, thats a lie"Mickie said with a laugh while Chris pouted.

"Im Trish Austin, nice to meet you"she replied with a big smile.

"Austin isnt that-"Chris started.

"Related to Kelly Austin down there"Mickie finished.

Trish nodded and she got smile's out of them, Mickie explained to Trish that her sister was a sweet heart, she was so nice to everyone and was always helpful plus she was one of her best friends then she told Trish that the girl next to Kelly was Eve the other best friend. She was happy to hear that her sister was good at school, she knew day would be proud.

Soon the lesson began and she enjoyed it, Trish was introduced during the beginning of the class, she had already heard people saying she was Kelly's sister. Maths had been fun with Mickie and Chris which were her two new friends and they would help her if she needed help finding anything or a place, the three left to science and she noticed Kelly was not in her group.

However she was placed next to someone who was called Christian, all he did was flirt with her that lesson and she hated it and mostly through out the day he did it. She told Mickie and Chris about it and they just laughed, Mickie took a bit of her apple while Chris said something she wanted to know about.

"Well you will be getting that a lot, he's doing it because Kelly rejected him"

"He asked her?"she questioned.

"Yeah, since she is so well liked and he's not, he thought he could date her to be popular"Mickie replied.

She would so not date Christian and she was glad that Kelly had rejected her, hearing the bell she headed towards the library because she had a free period but as she opened the door, Trish bumped into someone and all her stuff fell out of her bag. The person already left calling her stupid which annoyed her so she got down and reaching for her pencil when someone else did so Trish looked up to see the most handsome face she had seen smiling at her as he picked her stuff up.

Then he helped her up, she felt like she was on cloud nine.

"Dont worry about Tyson, he's always like that"he said.

Oh what a voice she thought, Trish took her stuff and smiled at him then thanked him for the help.

"Your new here right, Im Rock"

"Im Trish Austin"she replied.

He let her into the door and told her to enjoy the first day also if she needed anything just to find him then he left. Rock was so nice and it made Trish smile as she sat down to work on some homework that Mr Bret had given her in science, hearing the bell, she stretched her arms and gathered everything together before leaving.

As she made her way to her locker to pick up her book about different flowers for agricultural, she felt a arm wrap around her shoulder so she turned her head and frowned as Trish saw it was Christian, he was really annoying her now. He was going on about her being his girlfriend but she just ignored him which made him force her to stop.

"That hurt"she said.

"Then listen to when im talking to you sweet"he replied with a frown.

Trish rubbed her shoulder and she could see his friends but none of her or Rock were around which she didnt like, how was she going to sort this out but the universe was kind of enough to do it for her. Christian was pulled off her and thrown across the floor which surprised everyone else then a head of blonde hair appeared in front of her.

"Dont you ever touch my sister, you creep"

It was Kelly, Trish felt her heart flutter, her sister had saved her from the creep as she called him but this made Christian angry so he got up and walked back to her pushing her back as he yelled at her. Trish wanted to save something but Kelly ignored the shouting and decked him right in the face which caused him to fall back, he was knocked out and blood was gushing out of his nose, Christian's ran to their friend while Kelly took Trish by the arm and led her away, Eve was following after them as the rest of the students whispered.

"Kelly that was awesome"Eve said smiling.

"He just doesnt understand no girl wants him, are you alright"Kelly said as she looked at Trish.

"Yeah im ok, he didnt hurt me"she replied.

"Good, if you see him again just walk away from him dont ever let him touch you"

Kelly said her goodbye to Eve as she had a different lesson and both sisters walked down the hallway to the same lesson, Trish felt it was a bit weird that Kelly was being nice to her and she wanted to say something but she didnt. Once in the class, Kelly guided her sister to a seat and sat next to her while the other students poured in.

"Kelly..."

"Im still mad at you for what you did but your my sister and no one should treat you like that"Kelly said as she smiled soflty.

"Thank you, Im make it up to you for what I did"Trish replied.

Expecting the reply nothing would but instead she got a hug from her sister, Trish was improving with her sister and that was great, she really did need to thank Christian in a way but she wouldnt. The lesson was great and she found out her sister loved, Kelly had quite the eye about flowers, soon school finished so she and Kelly moved to the front of the school.

"Seeya"Mickie called out to the two while Eve hugged Kelly before walking off.

Quite a few people said goodbye to Kelly however soon their dad pulled up and they got in, Steve was surprised to see his daughters talking to each other quite happily so he asked what had happened so Trish explained what happened which made him smile, they returned back to their conversation. He couldnt believe it took the slimey Christian to bring them together again and he was glad, Steve knew Kelly was still made but she was on the way to forgiving her sister.

* * *

Alright, I hope you enjoyed that, will try to have the next chapter up soon.

If you have time and enjoyed the chapter then please do review as it would be nice but totally up to you guys.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

New Rock/Trish story though I havent finished the other one but this came into my head at work.

Main pairing will be..

*Rock/Trish of course

*Randy/Kelly, maybe Punk/Kelly not made up my mind yet.

*John/Mickie cant seem to pair him up with Nikki thought they are dating

*Eve/Sheamus

*Maryse/Miz

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Bye Daddy"Kelly said kissing his cheek.

"Bye, we will see you later"Trish piped in as she exited the car.

"Ok love you girls"Steve replied back as he started the engine and drove off.

Both girls watched their dad drive of before they turned around to face the school so Kelly and Trish began walking. Kelly asked to look at Trish schedule to see if they had any lesson together then she told her sister that she had English, Gym and Drama together, Trish was happy about that then she asked her sister if she wanted sit together at lunch.

"Sure"Kelly said with a smile.

Trish pulled her sister into a hug before they split of to their lesson's, she had science so she moved up the stairs quickly as she wanted to get there before Christian however she bumped into someone.

"Im so sorry"she said.

"Trish? its ok"

Looking up she smiled as she was looking into the eyes of Rock, the two got into a small conversation as they walked up the stairs, she wished this could carry on forever but she had to go to class and Trish knew he wasnt in her class but then she noticed that he was leading her to her classroom so Trish decided to ask where he was going.

"That room"he replied with a smile.

"Really thats where my lesson is"she said.

"Ive been moved, get to see more of you now"Rock said with a little laughter.

She laughed with him and then Rock opened the door for her, she thanked him and walked over to her friends who were waiting for her, she had said good bye to him and when Trish sat down she watched as he sat with a guy that looked like he was over the moon that Rock sat with, so into watching Rock she didnt see Mickie move closer to her.

"Hey!"Mickie shouted into Trish's ear.

"Mickie"Trish said turning to her friend.

"Glad you noticed us missy"Chris said with a grin.

"Sorry I..."Trish started.

"Dont worry, I wouldnt listen to you two if I had spoken with the Great One"Mickie said with a grin.

"The Great One?"Trish asked.

"Rock, the quarter back for our school's football team, the man who leads every charity event, gives up his spare time to help those in need, friend to everyone in the school"Chris said with a smile as he held up his hand and listed off each thing he said.

Trish looked back at Rock, he had just got more awesome in her eyes, he was everything any girl including herself would want. She asked who he was sitting next to and Chris had to tell her this as Mickie began to blush. The boy next to Rock was John Cena, second in command of the football team and Rock's best friend. They did everything together, some people even believed they were brothers at one point but there was a time were they hated each other and no one knew why.

"Really no one knows"Trish said.

"Yup but next day they came in like they had been buds forever"Mickie replied as she sighed.

"And our friend here has a major crush on him"Chris piped in with a grin.

"Shut up"

Mickie slapped him then looked to the door and gasped, well most of the class did. Christian walked in bruised and beaten, he took a seat next to his friend Edge and another person walked into class after him, Trish had never seen him before and didnt want to get to know him. He looked scary so she turned to Mickie and asked who he is.

"Thats Punk, bad boy of the school"she replied.

Trish nodded and turned her view to the front of the class, the teacher had walked in and now it was time to learn. During the lesson she couldnt help but look at Christian, she wanted to know who had done that to him, a few times during the class she had heard that Kelly might have done it but she knew her sister would never do that so she asked Chris if he could find out for her.

"Of course"he replied.

Next thing Trish knew she was one her way to gym, she and Mickie had made it to the changing room and started to get dress, a few times she searched around for her sister but couldnt find her but Mickie told her that maybe she had already gotten dressed and was waiting outside so she nodded and finished dressing, Trish waited for Mickie and both of them walked out together.

She looked for her sister and finally found her, Trish was about to walk over but Mickie held her back which surprised her so she turned around to Mickie and asked why.

"Because she's with her"Mickie said.

Trish turned around and looked at the girl Kelly was talking to, then she noticed none of the other girl approach them in fact they all looked scared even Eve was standing by some other girls so she turned to Mickie and asked who that girl was.

"Thats Maryse, nobody likes her at all, we all thought she was weird but Kelly befriend her and now she wont let anyone approach Kelly"Mickie explained.

Looking back at her sister, she was glad Kelly was being kind but that Maryse couldnt stop people from talking to Kelly but before she could walk over, their gym teacher came over along with the boy's teacher and the boys themselves so they all sat down. The two teacher told them that they would be working on dance in gym for the season, someone had asked if they could choose the partners but they replied no as they had chosen already based on a few things.

"So I will call your names out then you will sit over their your partner"

Trish listened, Mickie got paired up with John which she could tell her friend was happy for it then she heard her sister get paired up with Punk, she felt a little worried but she had to listen for her name.

"Trish and Rock"

Now she really believed there was a god up there, she thanked him in her mind before standing up and moving over to the handsome guy, he was smiling at her and patting the seat beside him.

"We meet again"he said with a big smile.

"Indeed we do"she replied.

Next thing their teachers were telling that the dance they would each be learning, she and Rock got the waltz while Mickie had gotten the jive while Kelly got the tango. She could see some of the boys were jealous of Punk while made her laugh which got her a raised eyebrow from Rock but she shook her head which made him smile, the teachers then told them that they needed to practice out of gym as well.

Her and Rock looked at the steps on the sheet their teachers had given them, everyone got one and had to read before practicing after getting a few things right, she headed to the changing to change and walked out with Mickie towards the lunchroom for something to eat. Kelly had caught up with them and beside her was Maryse, she had asked if the quiet blonde could sit with them, Trish nodded for she didnt want to upset Kelly and she knew that was what Mickie was thinking as well.

Nobody wanted to upset Kelly.

"So Jive with John hey Mickie"Kelly said with a smile.

"Oh shut up"Mickie replied.

"What did you get Maryse?"Trish asked, she wanted to be friendly to the other girl.

"I got the salsa with Miz, Kelly's going to help me as I dont know anything about it"Maryse replied with a smile.

"You salsa Kelly"

"Yeah, a hobbit I took up after mum left"

Trish had noticed she had left out her name, she felt really bad. They carried on the conversation and Trish was happy that Maryse seemed to be enjoying herself even Mickie seemed to have turned a new leaf over to her. The next lesson she had was maths and headed there with Kelly, the two talked about praticing their dances and Trish told Kelly she would tell dad.

Sitting down, Trish pulled out her book and began writing when she felt the chair beside her move so she looked up and smiled at the sight of Rock.

"You dont mind do you?"he asked.

"Of course not"Trish answered.

During the whole class, she and Rock talked, sometimes she helped him out with a question. Trish would also make time to talk to her sister but Kelly shook her head and pointed under the table to Rock and winked at her sister which cause Trish to blush. At the end of the lesson, she and Rock had swapped numbers before he left as John was waiting by the door, Kelly had linked arms with her as they headed to drama.

"You so have the hots for him"Kelly said.

"I do not"she replied.

"Sure and im not blonde"Kelly answered.

The two laughed as they entered the room, Trish then pulled Kelly over to Chris who was waving to them. It this lesson they would just act a few scenes from a play that the teacher would give them, Trish had been paired up with Chris while Kelly had been paired up with some boy called Kane. Her sister and the tall guy Kane had gone first, they had re acted the scene from Ghost Rider.

She and Chris acted a scene from The Raven, soon everyone got to talk to each other while the teacher went to get something as she had forgotten. Kelly had moved over to talk to Kane and Punk, she wondered why then she felt a tap and looked at Chris.

"What is it?"she asked.

"You know you asked me to find out who beat up Christian, I did it"Chris replied with smile.

"Who?"

"The guy she is standing with"he replied.

So Trish turned around but only saw Punk with Kelly, her sister was smiling as was he, this worried her. Why would the bad boy of the school beat up a creep like Christian. Chris had told her that the two had never talked so this made it strange but her friend had told he would find out why for her which she hugged him, she thanked him and missed the small blush on his cheeks.

The teacher soon came back and handed out flyers of the school's next play, it was Romeo and Juilet. They soon got dismissed and everyone left but a few people got talking about it, Chris had asked her if she was going to audition for it but she replied she would have to think about it, Trish then turned to ask her sister but Kelly was gone so she moved to the front of the school to see if her sister was there.

But she wasnt so she waited then Maryse came over.

"Hey Kelly told me to tell you she is walking home with someone, Ill see you around"

Before she could ask who, Maryse ran off to Miz who smiled at her. Soon her dad pulled up and he asked where Kelly was then she replied what Maryse had told had asked her how her day went and she told him, everything expect the crush of Rock but she kept thinking who was Kelly walking with.

"So some one beat up Christain, Im glad, no one hurts my little girls"he said,

"Dad, I found out who though"she replied.

"Who"He asked as he pulled up their drive way.

"Punk"Trish replied.

"You mean that Punk"

Trish saw her dad point and got out the car to see Kelly walking with Punk, he was carrying her bag with a smile. Kelly opened the door and let them both in, Trish waited for her dad to rush in but he didnt so she ask did he know Punk which he nodded and Trish then asked how. Steve explained that something Punk came around for he walked Kelly home when he couldnt pick her up and sometimes Kelly helped the guy with school work.

"Im glad it was him who beat the shit out of Christain"

She was so confused.

* * *

Alright, I hope you enjoyed that, will try to have the next chapter up soon.

If you have time and enjoyed the chapter then please do review as it would be nice but totally up to you guys.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is now up

I want to thank those who reviewed the first and second chapter of the story

Main pairing will be..

*Rock/Trish of course

Punk/Kelly a lot of you wanted this couple so Ive decided this one :)

*John/Mickie cant seem to pair him up with Nikki thought they are dating

*Eve/Sheamus

*Maryse/Miz

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Trish watched from her room window as Kelly and Punk were sitting in the garden, she could see the text books and her sister was pointing something before explaining it. Then her dad stepped out with drinks, he laughed at something Punk had said and patted him on the back before turning to Kelly who was smiling at him then Trish saw her smile grow bigger and she threw her arms around their dad.

'What is going on?'she thought.

Shaking her head, Trish turned away from the window and moved to her desk, she grabbed her book from English and began reading. Thirty minutes later, she placed it down and stretched her arms before getting up and heading downstairs. She saw Kelly putting some of her books away while Punk was watching her then he turned to look at her, Trish gave him a small wave while he nodded, Kelly had seen this and smiled then she took hold of his arm and brought him over to her.

"Trish this is Punk and Punk this is my sister"Kelly said with a smile.

"Hi"she replied.

"Hi"he answered.

Trish felt so awkward standing there so she told him that it was nice to meet him before moving to the kitchen but she could still hear Kelly and Punk.

"Isnt she the one you hate?"he asked.

"Yeah but its good to have her back so im working on it"Kelly replied.

"Ok but if she turns on you then I will be here"

"Of course Punk, your the first person I would turn to, you have been here for me forever"

Trish turned around with a smile but she was so confused, how did Punk end up being there for Kelly. She was such a sweet heart and he a bad boy, Trish had missed so much but she would make up for it and learn everything she had missed over the eight years, walking into the kitchen she noticed her dad was making a large pot of rice so she asked was the occasion.

"Punk's staying for dinner and that boys got a big appetite"Steve replied with a smile.

Taking a seat, she watched her dad prepare dinner then Trish helped him set up the table and once everything was done, she called her sister and soon Kelly and Punk came into the kitchen then they sat down. Everyone began eating, no one spoke but she wanted to tell Kelly about Punk being the one who beat up Christian but the soft shake of his head from her dad told her to be quiet, she didnt understand so when Kelly offered to the dishes, she told her that she and and would so Kelly and Punk left to go watch tv.

"Why shouldnt I tell her?"she asked.

"Because Trish, this is something she must not know, Kelly worked so hard to befriend him and I will not let you ruin it"Steve replied.

Now she was really really confused, what had happened with Kelly in the past that involved Punk but her dad told her that Kelly would one day explain. Placing the last dish away, she kissed his cheek before heading upstairs but she stopped on the last step when she heard that Punk was leaving so she sat down on the step to watch was going on, her dad told Kelly to get Punk's coat which Kelly nodded with a smile then her Dad told Punk he did good for beating up Christian, she could see the shock but it turned into a grin.

"No problem but how do you know?"Punk asked.

"I hear everything that involves my baby girls"Steve replied.

Soon Kelly came back and helped Punk put his coat on, she hugged him before telling him she would see him at school tomorrow, he nodded and bid Steve a goodbye before walking out the door. Trish was happy to see Kelly smiling so she stood up and headed her room to change as she had a big day of school so did Kelly.

The next morning, Trish was woke up by someone nudging her so she turned around to see Kelly's smiling face, she slowly sat up and turned to her clock and noticed her alarm hadn't gone off. She turned back to Kelly who was still smiling and asked her what she wanted then Kelly replied that she wanted Trish to help her with her hair which made her smile inside, oh how she missed brushing Kelly's beautiful blonde locks so she told her sister to return to her room and she would be there in a minute.

"Thanks Trish"Kelly said as she hugged her sister before skipping out of the room.

Smiling as she watched her sister, Trish got out of bed and moved around picking up her things then changing into her uniform and she made her bed, pleased with the clean room, she headed to Kelly's room with a big smile on her face.

"Ready"Trish said stepping through.

"Yup"Kelly replied holding the brush out to her.

Hairbrush in her hand now, Trish began to brush the blonde locks, once she was done. She and Kelly tided up the room before racing down stairs to eat breakfast then their dad drove them to school. Trish had said goodbye to her sister, she was glad that they had a good relationship blooming, it made her think that maybe it was the wrong decision going with mother eight years ago but she couldn't live the past but look forward to the future.

She then headed to science, Christian had moved seats, she knew this had to do something with Punk, oh how she wished Chris had got to her with the little info she needed for everything to make sense then Mickie sat next to her shaking Trish out of her thoughts. The two began to talk about nothing interesting, Mickie was telling her how John had walked her home, Trish was happy to see Mickie smiling but she knew the brunette would never confess so she had to help her friend.

She got more homework in the lesson, Trish laughed as she heard Mickie groan but both girls got up and left the room, Mickie headed for art while she headed to the library, to start on the homework and upon entering, her face lit up as she saw Rock so she headed over to him.

"Hey"she said.

"Hello"He replied as he patted the seat next to her.

Trish pulled the chair out beside him and sat down, she began to pull out her books and pens before laying then out neatly. But then she realized, she did not have any paper so she looked around however she saw some slide in front of her so Trish looked at Rock who was smiling, she thanked him and opened the book she had been looking at in science.

A few times if she was stick, Rock helped her out by pointing out things then explaining to her and Trish made sure to note everything down. Happy with her homework, she asked what he was doing and Rock slid closer to her, showing her the book. It was a book about the waltz, she looked up at him with a questioning look, he told her that he wanted to know every little detail.

"I want to make sure it is perfect when we perform, to make you look like a star"he said.

Her heart melted so Trish asked her if he could teach her a few things he learnt from the book and Rock told her he would, she would learn for him so they both could shine. Finished with what she learnt and hearing the bell go, Trish packed away her things as did Rock and they both headed to the door but he stopped causing her to stop and asked him what was wrong.

"You new to this town right"he said.

"Yeah"Trish replied.

"Well may I take you out and show you around?"Rock asked.

Trish nodded with a smile, he told her that he would meet her by the gate after lesson and she told him ok before they split, Trish felt so happy then she saw Chris and it turned into a grin as she finally hoped he had the info she wanted so she called his name and ran over to him. Chris smiled as Trish approached him but he told her that he couldn't find anything however he would keep trying for her and she gave him a hug that made him blush but she did not notice.

"Trish do you want to hang out after school?"he asked.

"Sorry Ive made plans already, maybe next time"Trish replied.

"Ok"he said with a smile.

Saying goodbye to him, she headed to her lesson of art and noticed no one she knew was in the class so Trish decided to get straight into the work but all that was running through her mind was her small kinda date with Rock that made her squeal inside, she couldnt wait for the bell to ring. Once her lesson was over, she ran straight to the gate and saw Kelly waiting, she told her sister that she was going to hang out with Rock which Kelly nodded saying she would tell dad.

"Thank you"she said as she spotted Rock.

Hugging her sister, she moved over to him and he took her bag from her, Trish smiled as she walked next to him. Rock made sure to show her every part of town and explained a little bit about it, she was amazed that he knew quite a bit and asked were he had learnt it from to which he replied that doing little things around the city, he picked up a few things from the people he met.

"Do you want to eat?"he asked.

"Please"she replied.

So he took her to a small diner which she thought was very friendly as everyone greeted them with a smile and a hello. Trish order the chicken salad and Rock had a cheese burger, they soon talked about anything from how she was coping with moving back and school work to family and friends. He made her feel special and he even walked her home, Trish didnt even see the eyes that had seen her.

"I had a good time"she said.

"Me too, im glad i got to show you around"Rock replied as he walked her up the path.

Trish nodded then she turned to open the door but it was already open, her dad looked at her before turning to Rock, she could see Kelly in the background waving before she looked at her dad.

"Dad I was.."she started.

"Sorry it was my fault that she was home late, Im Rock from her school and since she is new I thought to show her around town, nothing happened and I made sure she was safe during the whole trip"

Trish was surprised by this, her dad nodded with a grin and shook his hand with Rock then he turned back inside so Trish looked at Rock and told him that she would see him tomorrow, he nodded before biding her a goodnight then turned to leave. Once he was out of her sight, she closed the door and looked at her dad who was waiting by the stairs.

"He seemed nice"he said with a grin.

"Dad"she replied with a smile as she headed upstairs to tell Kelly what happened.

* * *

Alright, I hope you enjoyed that, will try to have the next chapter up soon.

If you have time and enjoyed the chapter then please do review as it would be nice but totally up to you guys.

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is now up

I want to thank those who reviewed the third Chapter -

Mary, Sean, Clara, both of the Guests, Java5678 and sander9876

Main pairing will be..

- Rock/Trish, Punk/Kelly, John/Mickie , Eve/Sheamus, Maryse/Miz

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Trish was sitting in English when she noticed Mickie was looking at her with a big grin, it kinda weirder her out like seeing her sister with Punk but she could ask Mickie however with Kelly she had to wait for the right moment. Though she turned to her work and began to write, she wanted to get this done as she wanted to relax at home for the homework had been piling on lately which kept her up at night, sometimes she asked Kelly for help but she now chose not to ask her.

Because she watched as Kelly's head was leaning forward, Trish could tell her sister was tired so she had to get her work done now.

"Mickie what is with the grin?"Chris asked getting sick of it now.

"Well maybe Trish should tell us"Mickie replied.

Placing her pen, she looked at both of her friends and asked what Mickie was grinning at. Her friend her not at what but what had taken place yesterday, this confused them both however Trish thought about yesterday, she had gone on that small date with Rock but no one knew about except for her Dad and Kelly. Maybe Mickie had seen but she couldnt have however the grin was only aimed at her so Trish asked Mickie what she had seen as she couldnt be bothered with explaining it for herself, plus she wanted to see if Mickie had been around.

"So how was the date with Rock?"she asked with that grin still on her face.

"Date?"Chris repeated as he looked to Trish.

"Rock had asked me later yesterday if I wanted to be shown around the town, I hadnt so I said yes"Trish replied before asking how did Mickie know.

"I was with John..

"On a date"Trish said with a grin.

"No dont you.."Mickie piped in.

"It was a date"

Neither of the girls had noticed that Chris had gotten up and left, it wasnt until the bell had rung that Trish had noticed that their friend wasnt with them anymore. Mickie told her not to worry and she nodded before heading over to her sister who was with Eve, Kelly told her they now had gym which made Trish smile, after her day with Rock. She had gone onto the laptop to learn more about the waltz, she really did want to impress Rock and Mickie caught the blush which she then told Eve about the date.

"Mickie!"Trish whined.

"The Rock, wow"Eve replied grinning.

"I didnt know it was a date"Kelly piped in.

"You knew?"Mickie asked.

Kelly nodded and explained to Mickie that Trish had left school with Rock which caused Trish to go red and she took hold of Eve's arm then they walked further away from the two gossiping girls. She couldnt believe her sister and Mickie but it brought a smile on her face, she would get Mickie back by telling Kelly about John then the tables will turn. Eve then told her about her crush on Sheamus, she told Trish that she admired her for being brave and going on the date, Trish didnt say it wasnt a date as she knew what Eve had told her was very important and she didnt want to crush the girl's hope.

Soon they were at he changing room were Trish asked Kelly if she knew about Eve's crush on Sheamus to which Kelly nodded and explained that she had been helping Eve break out of her shy shell and talk to Sheamus then she said that Trish could now help. Trish didnt want to get involved as she was never good at these things but the look Kelly was giving her, she couldnt say no.

"Ill help then"she said.

Receiving a hug from Kelly made her smile and soon they walked out of the changing room then headed over to their partners, Trish smiled as she approached Rock and he returned it back with one of his beaming white smiles that she had grown to love. Once she sat down, Trish explained to him what she had learnt and told he some things they could do, when she finished speaking. She had noticed that he had moved and it worried her but then he broke out into grin, taking her into his arms telling her they were great, brilliant ideas which made her blush.

He had brought some music and play it, they listened to it to understand the beat. Trish noticed the others were dancing except for her and Kelly seemed not to be dancing as well, she knew to trust Rock so she focused on the music and soon Trish began to hum it as her body swayed with it while she was sat down.

"Thats good, feel the music"he said.

Soon both of them were swaying with the music then Rock stood up and gently pulled Trish to her feet, placing a hand on his shoulder, Trish knew she was ready for this. The last thirty minutes of the lesson, she and Rock carried on dancing like everyone else except for her sister and Punk, they had even gotten up which confused her so she decided that she would ask Kelly later.

"That was great work"Rock said with a smile.

"You made it happen"she replied.

"No we both did, team work"he replied.

Trish smiled as she told him that she would see him in science later before jogging over to her sister and the others, Maryse told her how Miz had asked her to practice after school which made them smile, Mickie said she was getting a hang of the dance but it was getting harder then Trish asked Kelly what she and Punk were doing which Mickie said she wondered what was going on as well.

"We were going over some steps"she replied.

"But you werent dancing so how were you?"Mickie asked.

Kelly didnt answer as she walked further ahead of them, Maryse had followed her step and the two were talking. Now Trish wanted to know what Kelly and Punk had been doing but she could see that her sister was not in a mood to tell now so she would have to do it later. Mickie and Trish headed to the court yard for lunch but Kelly and Maryse said they had something else to do, Trish said goodbye to them and Mickie turned around to her and asked what she thought about where they were going but she shrugged her shoulders as she pulled out her lunch.

"Who knows"Trish mumbled.

Soon the two girls split off as Mickie had to go maths for something while Trish headed to science, she saw Chris and was about to go over to him but then she heard Rock call her name so she turned to him and walked over noticing John was by him.

"Trish this is John, John this is Trish"he said with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you"She said with a smile.

"How you finding the school?"John asked her.

"Its going good so far"

She sat down next to Rock and the three worked together on their science work, she found out John was a really nice guy and she could see why Mickie liked him so much. Trish was thankful that she had Rock helping her with a few of the question as she didnt want to stay up late tonight, once they were done, she pulled out some of her other homework and asked them if they could help her with a few of these as well.

"Of course, right John"Rock said.

"Yeah, if your in any trouble with anything, dont be afraid to ask"John piped in.

She smiled unaware of the glare that Chris was sending to Rock, what made him so special. He hated that she had gone out with him when he had asked her, wasnt he good enough for her. Chris looked down at his paper and began to write, he would show Trish who was the better man but when to do it then it struck him and he smiled as he carried on with his work.

"Thanks so much for the help"Trish said as she began to pack her bag up.

"No problem at all"Rock replied.

"Hey you dont want to hang out with us later do you?"John asked.

Trish would of said yes but today was the audition's for that play and she knew her sister would want to do that so Trish wanted to support her sister, she explained it to them and they understood. Once the bell rang, she ran off biding the guys a goodbye and headed straight over to the hall were it was being held, she knew her sister would do well but she did wondered what the play was.

Seeing Mickie and Eve, she moved over to them and asked where her sister was.

"She's with Maryse getting the script to read some lines"Mickie said as she pointed.

Trish waited for Kelly and Maryse to come back then she noticed Punk was in the hall but there was no script in his hands, was he hear to watch Kelly, she didnt see anyone he hanged out with, well she never really saw him around school except with Kelly. Soon her sister and friend came back telling them that the play was Romeo and Juliet, Kelly said she really wanted this role while Maryse didnt mind.

So the girls helped Kelly and Maryse pick up some line before they were up, first it was the guys going for the role of Romeo. Mickie pointed out to Trish that the guy didnt like what he saw and it made them laugh but they stopped when it was time for the role of Juliet, three girls went up before Kelly. Trish gave her sister a hug as did the others girls and she noticed that Punk held up his thumb to her, Kelly took a deep breath in as she walked up the stage.

"Kelly Austin, you may begin"he said bored.

Taking a deep breath in and placing the script down, Kelly began her scene and Trish's eyes widened as Kelly spoke. It was like her sister was Juliet, she looked to the guy and saw he had the same facial expression, this meant good news for Kelly. Once she was done, Kelly thanked the guy before returning to her sister and friends asking how she did.

"You were great Kelly"Mickie said.

"Yeah"both Eve and Maryse piped in.

Soon the others went up, the guy told them all that he would have the sheet up tomorrow. She and Kelly had bid their friends goodbye, there dad was not picking them up as he something important to do so the two of them walked home well Punk had joined them as well, Trish heard Kelly say that he needed help on homework to which she nodded.

"So what did you think Punk?"Kelly asked.

"You did great, he will defiantly pick you but im not sure about the romeo's"He replied laughing.

Trish agreed as well and the three all laughed, soon they reached the house and Trish let them in while she headed to the kitchen to get a drink, both Kelly and Punk headed to the living room to study.

* * *

Alright, I hope you enjoyed that, will try to have the next chapter up soon.

If you have time and enjoyed the chapter then please do review as it would be nice but totally up to you guys.

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is now up

Also Merry Christmas to everyone, I know it might be a bit late for some of you but still :)

I want to give big thanks those who reviewed the fourth Chapter -

Prue, Guest, Java5678, Michelle0987, Angel of my, starr2cole, JJ, spirit to orange, hot3cheetos, ROckxTRish, snickersmybutterfingers, Cheetos78, Bella869, Stenlena91 and justemi59

Main pairing will be..

- Rock/Trish, Punk/Kelly, John/Mickie , Eve/Sheamus, Maryse/Miz

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Smiling as she walked to science, Trish couldnt be any happier, today was a good day but there was something that was nagging her however she ignored it. Today was the day her sister would find out if she got the part, she really hoped she did, Trish and Kelly had stayed up talking about it then she asked her sister about Punk but Kelly told her that she would tell her in due time.

Trish knew her sister wasnt ready so she would wait, opening the door, she looked around and noticed John was in but Rock was not in so Trish walked over to Chris who was grinning, she wondered why he was so happy but she couldnt really be bothered to ask him.

"Hello"she said.

He nodded but didnt say anything, well it was like that for most of the lesson, she thought he was still angry. Trish really wanted to know why Punk had beaten up Christian then she saw one of the guys that Punk hung out with, his name was Kane and it seemed like no one approached him but Rock had told her that he was really friendly when you got to know him.

'I wondered if Kelly's friends with him'she thought.

Taking her book and ignoring the look she got from Chris when she sat next to Kane, she was about to say hello when he spoke first.

"I know who you are"he said.

"You do?"Trish asked.

"Yes, Kelly told me but what do you want?"Kane asked as he looked down at her.

So Kelly did talk to him, Trish would have to ask her sister this lately but she took a deep breath in and asked him about the beating Christian got from Punk, she watched him smile and he told her he had been there when it happened. Then she asked him why had Punk had done it, Trish explained that she might of left her sister a long time ago but she wanted to look out for her, what Kane said next surprised her.

"What ever happened in your family, Punk has always been looking after Kelly, we all have"he replied.

"So you all look out for her"

"Yeah, she treated us nicely and no one had ever did that, she even lost her friends because of it"Kane explained.

"So can you please tell me why he did it?"Trish asked.

"Its for him to tell, not me and John doesn't look happy with your friend"Kane pointed out.

She watched him leave so Trish turned around and like Kane had said John did not look happy, he was giving Chris a look of hatred but he was just grinning which she did not understand at all. Trish would have to asked John about the later as she needed to head over to her next lesson which was Food Tech and she was with her sister so when it came to break they could go and see who got what part.

Knowing her sister was mess, when they left this morning in the car all Kelly could do was worry that she wasnt good enough to get the part. Shaking her head with a smile, she hoped she would see Rock around. Food Tech was not too bad but Kelly was still worried so most of the lesson was of her trying to cheer her sister up which included her flicking sugar at Kofi who then threw butter at Dolph who grabbed the jar of syrup and poured it all over Rosa who then started speaking spanish as she threw things around the class.

It was a fun lesson and even more great that they didnt get caught but Rosa and some other girl had got the detention which made Kelly and Trish smile but then it made her think, did her sister ever get in trouble, Trish knew she would have to ask later.

"Kelly you will get the part, that guy thought you were great"Trish said as she was arm in arm with Kelly.

"But what if I didnt"Kelly replied.

"You will get it, we know it"Mickie piped in.

The sheet was up and Kelly took her arm away from Trish, she and Mickie stopped, they watched as Kelly got through the people to look then she turned around and moved over to them. She looked so sad, Mickie was about to wrap her arms around Kelly but then the blonde broke out into a grin.

"I got it"she said excited.

"See we knew it"Mickie said taking Kelly into a hug.

"Well done, what about Maryse?"Trish asked.

"Yeah, she got the part she wanted as well but Romeo hasnt been picked so we have to go back again after school"Kelly explained.

"Ill call dad"Trish said.

She walked over to the office while the other two headed for lesson, Trish then noticed John was heading into the head office and she wondered what was going on but she needed to make this call so she asked the lady at front who handed her the phone with a smile then Trish dialed the number and placed it to her ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey dad its Trish"

_"Oh Trish what can I do for you?"_

"Kelly got the part"

_"That is great"_

"But there is no romeo so everyone has been called back tonight"

_"Alright so you will be walking home late again"_

"Yeah"

_"Ok but make sure you are both safe"_

"Yes dad, love you"

_"Love you bye"_

Trish handed the phone back while John came out of the office so she moved over to him with a smile but he didnt look happy however he put on a small smile for her. She asked him why he had gone into the office but he shook his saying he would explain later so Trish nodded then she remembered something so she asked him if he had seen Rock today.

She noticed the small tinge in his face.

"Im not sure, he might be around but I havent seen him at all"he explained.

Something was up and she knew it but Trish would not push as she had a lesson soon and she didnt want to do something that might upset John so she told him that she would see him around which he nodded. She had maths with Mickie so Trish told her what had happened between her and John which Mickie said she would try and get it out of him.

"How?"Trish asked.

"Im going out with him tonight"Mickie explained as she noted something down in her book, not paying any attention to Trish who was grinning.

"So on a date then"she said grinning.

Mickie nodded but then her eyes flew wide open and turned to the grinning Trish, she was about to deny it but Trish shook her head and smile. She was happy for her friend and told Mickie if she needed any help getting ready, she could come over to there's. Mickie thanked Trish and asked if she could borrow something to wear as well which Trish told her that Kelly might have something.

"Ill text John to pick me up at yours then"Mickie said.

"Yup but also find out what is wrong with him"Trish replied.

Mickie nodded as she had seen something was up with her friend and hearing that Trish had seen it as well meant there was something bothering John, maybe it had something to do with the missing Rock. Now she knew that wasnt something your saw for Rock was always in school, he never missed a day off which confused a lot of people but John knew why, they are best friends.

"Oh yeah, Chris has been acting funny as well"Trish mentioned.

"Yeah I heard from Eve, she told me that John looked furious at Chris who was grinning"Mickie replied.

"Kane told me that in science as well"she said

"You dont think Chris did something bad"Mickie asked

"I hope not"Trish answered.

Soon the two girls began to pack there bags and they promised they would be with her when they sorted out the Romeo problem, on their way there Mickie saw John so she took this chance to explain to him where to pick her up, he smiled and nodded to her before he walked off to go see someone. Trish smiled as they headed over to the hall, entering it they saw Eve was already there and Maryse and Kelly were with some others talking to the guy.

"They sorted the problem out yet?"Mickie asked as she sat down.

"No he told them all that each of the guys lacked emotion to go with the character Romeo"Eve explained.

"What happens if they cant find someone?"Trish asked.

"They cancel the show"Mickie replied.

"It will be the fourth show that has been cancelled, Kelly wont like it at all"Eve said.

Trish hoped they would find a Romeo soon, she wanted to see her sister act, taking a seat next to Mickie she saw Punk was near the front. Mickie wondered what he was doing here but Trish told her that he might have some work he needed help with, she told them that Kelly helped him which the two nodded saying Kelly was a sweet heart for doing it.

"No of them are good"

"But please dont cancel it, we can find someone"Kelly pleaded as did many others.

Kurt didnt want to cancel it but none of the boys he had seen were good, he really wanted to see them all perform, he wanted Kelly to have her shot in the spotlight then he looked around at the people who were waiting for there friends and saw Punk, he motioned for the boy to come over which he did. Punk did have a clue what was going on but Kurt handed him a script and told him to get up on stage with Kelly.

He remembered seeing Punk's drama work and had seen him when he got emotional, it brought out something from within. Kurt told the two to do the last scene were Romeo had just found Juliet, he wanted to see how Punk was with the lines. Kelly placed her script on the floor and sat on the floor before laying her body down, Punk scanned the lines before placing it down.

The boy didnt want to do this but Kelly really wanted this show to go on so he would do it for her, taking her into his arms as he crouched to the floor, Punk began the lines.

"My love, my wife, Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks and deaths pale flag is not advanc'ed there...Dear Juliet? Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I beleive that unsubsantial Death is amorous? And keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?...Here...O here will I set up my everlasting eset and shake the yoke of inauspicious stas from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes look your last. Arms take your last embrace, and lips,o you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss...A dateless bargain...to engrossing death" Punk said as he looked at Kelly.

Everyone in that room was shocked at it, Kurt stood up clapping his hands telling Punk he had got the role which surprised Punk himself. He helped Kelly up who hugged him telling him he did a great job, he smiled before they both walked down to Kurt who handed Punk a copy of the script. Soon he told everyone could leave and Punk told Kelly he had something he needed to do so he couldnt come round.

"Alright, Ill see you tomorrow"she said.

"Yeah"he replied before walking off.

Kelly ran over to her sister and friends then she asked what they thought, Eve was the only who could answer for Trish and Mickie were still in shock, Eve told Kelly the small scene they did was so heart breaking but very good. She was pleased and they all walked out of the hall, Eve was walking home with Sheamus who offered her a lift so it left the three to walk home which Trish explained to Kelly that Mickie had a date.

* * *

The line Punk said is from the movie Romeo and Juliet 1996 with Leonardo

Alright, I hope you enjoyed that, will try to have the next chapter up soon.

If you have time and enjoyed the chapter then please do review as it would be nice but totally up to you guys.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is now up

Sorry for the wait

I want to give big thanks those who reviewed the fifth Chapter -

Guest, starr2cole, Guest, Taylor54321, Mya, Jay, Demi3456 and sander9876

Main pairing will be..

- Rock/Trish, Punk/Kelly, John/Mickie , Eve/Sheamus, Maryse/Miz

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

It was another day at school, both Kelly and Trish had arrived early, they had English and soon they heard the news that spread around the school. Apparently Rock was in today but something had happened, now this worried Trish a bit while Kelly could see that Trish was a bit worried. She tried to calm her sister down but nothing seemed to work then Kelly watched as Mickie walked into the room and she knew this would take her mind off the news.

"Mickie"Kelly said with a smile.

Trish looked up and a smile beamed upon her face, Mickie sat down with a big grin on her face. Both girls knew why their friend had that grin, Mickie had gone out on a date with John and they had helped her get ready. Trish asked Mickie how it went which made her blush then she began to tell the two blonde's what had happened after she had left their house.

**Flashback**

_Mickie smiled as she bid her two friends goodbye and slipped her arm through John's, he had told her she looked beautiful which made her blush. She had replied back that he looked dashing in his jean shorts and black top. She knew that John never really like to dress up for things but she didnt mind at all as that was something she liked about him._

_"Come on dont want to be late"he said._

_They both walked down the street and started heading towards the green area of the city, she was confused as Mickie had thought they had reservations at a place but John kept looking forward so what ever John had set up would be a surprise. Soon she was starting to worry as they began to climb a hill, Mickie turned to John who smiled at her._

_"John"she said._

_"Close your eyes"he replied._

_Mickie let out a sigh unsure but she had built up the courage to tell John that she liked him and in return he asked her out on a date, she would do it so Mickie close her eyes and John took her hand, leading her up the hill._

_"You can open them now"he whispered._

_So she did and Mickie was shocked for right in front of her was a blanket that had been set up, upon it was a basket and freshly laid food. Mickie turned to John with a big smile on her._

_"Thats not all"John said bringing his arm around her shoulder._

_He turned around and right before her the setting sun that was slowly sinking behind the ocean, he explained to her that he had over heard her talking to Trish and Kelly telling the two sister that she loved watching the sunset as she enjoyed the mixing of the colours it created. Mickie turned around and gave him a hug, this was much better that a restaurant so they both sat down and John handed her a drink._

_"This is brillant John"she said._

_"Got to give you the best on the first night"John replied._

_She smiled as she took a sip and soon he started taking out the food he brought, Mickie noticed that it was all her favourites so she looked at John and asked how he knew._

_"I asked Kelly before hand, I wanted to make this special for you Mickie, Ive liked you for a long time too but never had the courage to make the first move but since you did, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect"He explained._

**Flash back ended**

"Awwww"Both girls said as they looked at Mickie who was blushing.

Kelly smiled at her friend and asked if there was going to be a second date anytime soon which Mickie nodded as she looked at her English book, this made the blonde squeal which caused everyone to turn to them. Michelle motioned for Kelly to come to the front which she had a slight blush running across her cheeks, Trish and Mickie laughed quietly at Kelly.

"You want to tell us the answer to the question Kelly"

Michelle handed her the board pen, some of the other girls in the class mostly including Rosa hoped that Kelly would get into trouble but that was never going to happened as the blonde beauty write down the answer and walked back to her seat with a smile while Mickie and Trish were shocked as Kelly sat in between the two.

"Takes more than that to get me into trouble"she whispered with the smirk.

Trish smiled at her sister but soon all three girls turned to there books, they didnt want to miss out on the work or else they would be doing it after school which they didnt want to. After the lesson was finished, the three girls were walking in the hallway when Trish could just about see Rock's back so she told the other two that she would catch up with them later.

"Alright"Mickie said smiling.

"Be careful"Kelly replied.

She nodded and quickly walked over to were Rock was but suddenly a group of people out of nowhere got to him first, Trish called out his name but he couldnt hear her over all these people. Letting out a sigh, she turned back and heads to drama. Entering the room, she moved to her sister with a smile and sat next to her, only noticing Punk now she gave him a nod while he returned it with a nod.

Trish was still a bit awkward around Punk but she knew that would disappear soon as the boy would be spending more time around the house due to the play, she still couldnt believe the small performance he gave in the hall. Punk got called over by his friends, he told Kelly he would see her after school to which she nodded, Trish tilted her head at Kelly.

"Need to rehearsal our lines"Kelly replied.

"Ok"she said.

"So where did you go early?"Kelly asked her sister.

"Saw Rock, tried to get to him but couldnt"Trish replied.

"So did you see what everyone's been talking about"

Trish shook her head and explained to her sister that she could only see Rock's back, nothing else, Kelly frowned but girls soon began to look at Kelly's script then she remembered something.

"Dont you have a free period with him in the library"Kelly said.

She smiled and hugged her sister thanking her for reminding her that she did, before the bell even rung, Trish got up and left the class. Kelly grinned as she watched her sister leave, the teacher was too busy to notice. She could see that her sister had a major crush on the Rock, grabbing her things, she headed towards art which she had with Maryse.

"Kelly"Punk called.

Also she had it with Punk as well so she moved over to him, smiling at him, Punk opened the door for her and the two left. Trish smiled as she moved through the hallway towards the library but the closer she got the more she slowed down as all she could here were the comments people were saying about him, it worried her now.

"Did you see him"

"Yeah, that must of hurt who ever did it"

"I cant believe someone would do that to him"

"I know right, such a kind caring guy"

Now she stood at the door, taking in a deep breath, she pushed the doors and this time she didnt crash into someone but Trish couldnt see Rock at all so she moved our to someone and was about to ask if they had seen Rock but then she heard her name being called out so she turned around. Trish saw a tanned hand waving her over and it made her smile, she knew it was Rock so she moved over to him but when she stepped around the corner she was shocked.

There stood Rock with a massive black eye, a cut on his lip, few bruises she could see on his neck and she had a feeling there were more than that. He motioned to the chair and she nodded taking the seat, Rock sat next to her, Trish didnt know what to say but now all the comments she had heard came together.

Who in the hell would do this to such a kind man?

"What happened?"she finally got out.

He sighed as he leant back into the chair, she placed a hand on his leg and told her that he didnt need to tell her at all. Trish told him that she was worried that he didnt come in yestarday, he smiled at her and brought her into his arms with a soft smile.

"Im sorry I worried you, I do want to tell you but the person who organised it is someone you know"he replied.

"Wait so you were attack by someone from school"Trish replied.

"No he didnt do anything, he had paid off some men to do it"Rock answered.

Trish couldnt believe someone from there school would do such a thing, taking a deep breath she asked Rock to tell her as she wanted to know who did it.

"It was Chris"he said.

She could not believe it at all, Trish felt Rock put a hand on her shoulder so she told him that she believed him. She could see that he was grateful for her trusting him over Chris. Her friend had been acting strange lately and the way John looked at Chris, she saw the signs and now she had to tell Kelly and Mickie.

"Was John there?"she asked.

"No he saw some people beating up someone but when he got closer then he saw it was me, thats why he's been giving Chris the evils"he replied.

"Yeah ive noticed"Trish replied.

Meanwhile in Art, Kelly sat on her stool looking ahead, today they were sketching and the teacher had told them all that they could sketch anything they wanted to in the room so Maryse had asked if she could sketch her also she noticed that Punk wanted to do that as well. Punk was off getting the supplies he needed while Maryse was looking at Kelly trying to figure out an angle that would work.

"So did you hang out with Mike?"Kelly asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was nice. I wanted to talk to you about that"Maryse replied.

"Of course anything to help"she answered.

Maryse explained to Kelly that she liked Mike more than friends but she didnt know how to get his attention, she was in need of some help, Kelly smiled at her friend and told her that she would do anything to help and this made Maryse smile. The lighter blonde hugged her friend just as Punk was coming back over, finding the spot she would still in Kelly pulled out her sketch pad and began to sketch her friends in return as they did to her.

School soon finished and Kelly was waiting for her sister, she saw Punk and moved over to him.

"You still coming round later?"she asked.

"Yeah, just need to stop at home first"he replied.

Kelly nodded with a smile and saw her sister coming down the steps, she gave Punk a hug before moving over to Trish, thats when she noticed her sister didnt look happy at all so she asked what had happened.

"Ill tell you when we get home"

* * *

Alright, I hope you enjoyed that, will try to have the next chapter up soon.

If you have time and enjoyed the chapter then please do review as it would be nice but totally up to you guys.

:)


End file.
